


Unbearably Curious

by mattsloved1



Series: The Bear Chronicles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b, Gen, bear chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Sherlock bear and John bear have seen others in the flat but they have always disappeared. Sherlock bear wants to know where they have gone. A 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbearably Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MLC for looking over this for me a while ago. :-) I do not profit from this fic.

“I have to know where they go!” Sherlock bear growled.

His companion shook his head as much as he could. “Why does it matter?” 

“Why? Because every few months we find different coloured copies of ourselves placed up here until the day they are put into a brown box and taken away!” 

“You know our creators wouldn’t let anything bad happen to any of us. The only reason they would send us away was if we were going to people who will love us and take good care of us.” 

“Once I heard them say the first three ever made were like me but different and had no partner,” Sherlock bear whispered. 

His tubby partner sighed, “And we know there is one John bear without a Sherlock so he’s probably bored yet I expect he’s loved more because he’s alone.” 

The woollen bear hummed morosely. 

John bear nudged his partner. “I imagine there will be more of us still and if you and I find ourselves in a box some day, I know we’ll still be together. Just imagine the nice home and new country, we might explore! Don’t tell me you wouldn’t like that.” 

The bear detective shrugged but smiled. 

“Better?” his doctor bear asked. 

A red paw was placed on his blue shoulder. “Actually,” he was told, “much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have a few more ideas friends have given me for bear fics. After I have finished posting them, within roughly 2 weeks, I am going to wait 7 days and then remove all of the bear stories.


End file.
